The present invention relates to a method and device for monitoring the quality of yarns and wound packages, and the quality of operation at production stations in a textile machine in which at least one ring spinning machine is combined with at least one automatic winder.
Combining ring spinning machines and automatic winders increases efficiency and reduces operating costs, but requires automatic monitoring and control to maintain proper operating conditions and provide quality yarn and yarn packages. The present invention is directed to improving such automatic monitoring to obtain enhanced production results.